makingthecrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Konami vs. Capcom/Psycho Mantis
Bio Born in a small Russian village, Psycho Mantis discovered him having psychic powers at young age while accidentally reading his father's mind, which soon lead him killing everyone and his father in the village. After multiple jobs, he became a member of FOXHOUND as their psychic expert. His appearance in the original game is remembered for him breaking the 4th wall like how he reads the player's memory card. He even said "You like Castlevania, don't you?" or anything yet if you have any Konami-based save flies like Castlevania: Symphony of the Night on it. Also, the player must physically change the controller's port on the console to prevent Psycho Mantis from "reading their mind". Movelist Special Attacks *Psychic Blast: Psycho Mantis uses his cloaking device to disappear and when he reappears, he throws a concentrated blast of psychic energy. Places where he reappears are either in front of the opponent (Light), over the opponent (Medium) or behind the opponent (Heavy). Note, this is not a teleport as you can hit Psycho Mantis while he's cloaked. *Psychic Toss: Psycho Mantis summons a random object from off-screen in order to attack the opponent. The button you pressed makes him summon different objects: **Light - Summons a painting which flips towards the opponent. **Medium - Summons two statues which swoop down and back up from in front and behind the opponent. **Heavy - Summons two pots which float in the air for a moment before charging towards the opponent. **Special - Summons three chairs which spins around himself for a while before launching away. You can move Psycho Mantis around while the chairs are around him. *Psychic Throw: Psycho Mantis causes a blast of psychic energy in front of himself. If the opponent is hit by it, Psycho Mantis lifts them up and then throws them in a different fashion. Light makes him flip the opponent upside down and slam them into the ground, Medium makes him just slams the opponent into the ground in great height what causes a ground bounce and Heavy makes him throws the opponent into a wall what causes a wall bounce. *Control Disruption: Psycho Mantis waves his hands around for a moment and then he causes a psychic blast around himself. If the opponent is hit by it, their (the second player's if playing) controls will be messed up for a while, not only effecting controls but the attack buttons as well. *Mind Read: Psycho Mantis taunts the opponent and if he is hit while taunting, he quickly dodges the attack with a invincible back dash. Light counters high and normal attacks, Medium counters normal and low attacks and Heavy counters projectiles. *Levitation: Doing this move's command makes Psycho Mantis get the ability to move/levitate around freely in the air for a short time. Hyper Combos *Psycho Toss: Psycho Mantis laughs as he raises his hand upwards. He then points his hands towards and summons four statues that swoop up and down from in front and behind, homing pots, mounted heads of deers which he fires in a spread-shot fashion and a pirouetting suit of armor all at the same time. Where the move is hard to dodge, it's a bit hard to get the opponent in position on where you can get most hits from it. *Flames of Illusion: Psycho Mantis says "This is true power!" as he crosses his arms with flames on his hands. He then throws out a fire which hits the area in front of Psycho Mantis, covering either a large area (Light), a bit farther from Psycho Mantis with some flames going off-screen (Medium) or he throws flames into the air (Heavy). The opponent what are hit by the flames are burned. *Mind Control (Lvl. 3): Psycho Mantis says "Be my puppet." as he waves his hands around. He then causes a burst of psychic energy around himself and if the opponent is hit by it, they fall under Psycho Mantis's mind control. In that state, the player of Psycho Mantis can control the character for a short amount of time as the other player has to use the other character. The mind controls breaks over time, the controlled character is hit enough many times, you cause crumble or if you knock down the other opponent's character. You cannot do this when the player has one character left or the opponent is giant. Misc. *Intro - Psycho Mantis appears hovering on-screen as his camouflage wears out, saying "I'll show you the power of the world's greatest psychokinesis." *Taunt - Psycho Mantis waves his hands around while laughing. This will also make the second player's controller vibrate if possible while playing in Versus Mode and Practice. *Victory Pose - Psycho Mantis disappears and once he reappears, he lifts the camera up while saying "Do you still doubt my power?" *Psycho Mantis' rival is Demitri. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Konami vs. Capcom Category:Starter